The little Girl and the Inu Taiyoukai
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Yes... another collection of my old OneShots. This one is focused on the strange father and daughter relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin. REVIEW!
1. Why?

A/N: I just wanted to tell you that my grammar is but a shame! But my fic had a heart, and he will love your reviews… Remember, English is my second language!

Disclaimer: Come on! All of you know about this! Inuyasha belongs to the GREAT Rumiko Takahashi.

"Why?"

Rin walked happily behind Sesshomaru. The (too) serious lord barely smiled when she started to sing a happy song. She was too much happy and confusing for him, and that fact intrigued him: he didn't know why he kept her under his wing… his smile faded away as he continued his pace.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Don't dare to bother your lord, girl!" Warned Jaken. Rin ran to the lord's side.

"Why you are always so serious?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I have never thought about it."

"Why?"

"Because I got others things to do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a grown up."

"Why?"

"Just because." He answered with a monotone tone of voice.

They continued their travel to somewhere. Rin ran a little bit farther, not too much, because her beloved Sesshomaru never liked that, she picked a few flowers, ran back and put them on top of Jaken's head.

"Aww Insolent Girl! Don't Do That Again, Unless You Want to be…" Jaken stopped in the middle of his sentence, due to a perfect deadly glare from Sesshomaru. Rin stuck her tongue out.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why does Jaken is always grumpy?"

"Ask him."

"Why you're always grumpy, Jaken-chan?"

"Because you are an insolent girl."

"Why?"

"You Are A Spoiled B… Girl!"

"Why?"

"Because… never mind."

"Sesshomaru-sama? I'm spoiled?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"You always get what you want."

"That's bad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn to share your things (_Look who is talking !_)."

"Why?"

"Because you're human."

"Why?"

"Because your parents were."

"Why?"

"Because they were born human."

"Why?"

"I know not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't!"

"Ah… Sesshomaru-sama…?"

"I don't know why I don't know."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"A hunch."

"Ah... Where we are going?"

"None of your business, Stupid Brat!" Jaken grunted.

"To the west." Sighed Sesshomaru, with his classic 'poker face'.

"Why?"

"Because my territory is there."

"Why?"

"Just Because."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Rin?"

"What?"

"Shut Up!"

"Why?"

"You are giving me a headache!"

"Why?"

"You talk too much!"

"Why?"

"…"

"Why!"

"If I give you a candy, will you shut up? For the rest of the day?"

"Ok!… Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you going to get the candy?"

"In the next village, Rin, the next village."

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	2. The Gift

**A/N:** Yes, Misao-CG is back with one of her cute fics. I got the idea for this after I saw my chibi cousin opening his present last Christmas. He received this long waited 'wonderful' toy… And he put a face… Hope you like this fic. Remember, I love reviews! Review Misao-CG!

… Ah! Remember: Misao-CG got bad grammar here! (Working on it! Shame on me…)

Just the usual. Don't own anybody here! Just making fun and no money!

****

**The Gift.**

****

Why did I, Sesshomaru, gave Rin a present? I don't have an immediate answer. I just saw it and thought about Rin immediately. Besides, it's been a year. The doubt now is… Rin is going to like it? This will be perfect for her?

So, without much introductions, I gave the package to Rin as soon as I come back to the clearing in which I left her, eager to see her reaction… argh!… I mean, her face! Argh! Whatever!

Rin was stunned when I gave her the package. And she still is.

Why?

I, Sesshomaru, know that she didn't expect this… but she never expects anything from me anyways, except maybe for my permission to sleep or nap in my arms.

Why is she so surprise? Is not like anything I, Sesshomaru, have seen before in a pup. Is just a package, only that.

Maybe she got a stroke. Her eyes are wide and her mouth open. And she is death still, looking at the package, without grab it in her tiny arms.

Wait a minute, she is looking at me… the package… me… the package… me… the package… me… the package… me… the package… me… the package… me… the package… me… the package… me.

What the hell? Is She Sick Or Something?

"Open it. It is yours!" I, Sesshomaru, say.

"For me?" She asks with those big cutest brown eyes of hers.

"Aa."

She takes the package in her tiny hands, and before she tear it, she looks at me, with mischief adoration.

I, Sesshomaru, hate when she does that. Don't get me wrong, but my stomach and something in the middle of my chest use to flinch at that sight.

Now that the package is in the floor, I can watch my girl's reaction to the content of it. (Did I, Sesshomaru, said '_my girl'…_? Feh!). I not eager to see it, I want to see if this pup is grateful enough.

What? Rin seems in shock. Why she isn't moving? What?

Did she like it? Did she hate it? What!

A bright smile takes over Rin's face. A big wide smile. She looks at me with adoration and grabs my neck in a strong hug. What's next? Oh yes, I, Sesshomaru, got to hug her back.

A soft hug, she isn't my victim.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will care it with all her heart! Thank you, thank you! Rin loves You Very Much!"

She said she loves me… wow. She loves me. :_ahem_: I need to pull myself together, isn't the end of the world. I, Sesshomaru, am a powerful taiyoukai, lord of the western lands, heir of the mighty clan of the west.

And Rin said she loves me.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Excuse sir, but… why…?."

"Look, Jaken-san! Rin got a new doll and you got nothing!" Mocked my girl. (That's my Rin! She is a fast learner!)

"It's been a year, Jaken. That's why." I, Sesshomaru, answer. "Let's go."

Standing up, I resume our travel, heading to nowhere in special. Rin walks behind me, like always, talking to her doll.

I, Sesshomaru, was right. The doll is perfect for her.

**End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Short, huh? Forgive Misao-CG!


	3. Dont Cry, Rin!

**A/N: **Just saying: bad grammar here! I re-post this fic again, because I decided that something was missing here. So be it. Be nice readers and review me!

Misao-CG isn't the owner of Inu-Yasha. Just having fun with him!

**"Don't Cry!"**

A heavy 'thud' was heard, followed by a high pitching cry. Sesshomaru stopped froze at the sound of this, a little bit perplexed, covered his ears, and turned on his heels, just like Jaken, to see what happened.

**"BUAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAA!"**

Chibi Rin was sitting on the ground, hugging her right hand, crying her lungs out, as the Ah-Un was sniffing at her in deep concern. Rin had just fell onto the ground, face first, thanks to her clumsiness and the proper carefree of a little child of her age, having a rough meeting with the ground below. This wasn't the first time that an accident like this one have happened to Rin, and this wasn't going to be the last one most likely, but neither youkai had heard her crying before because of it. Jaken walked toward her with his hands on his hips.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

"Now That Is What You Deserve For Being Clumsy!"

**"MY HAND! IT HURTS! BUAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA!"**

Still covering his ears, Sesshomaru got close to the crying child and knelt beside her. The little child looked up at him, holding the tears the best way she could, she sobbed a couple of times and resumed her wails, showing him her hand as if to show him which one was wounded.

"**SESSHOMARU-SAMA! RIN'S HAND HURTS TOO MUCH! CHIBI-RIN IS IN A ****LOT**** OF PAIN::_sob, sob, sob, sob_: BAAAAAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!**"

He, a mighty taiyoukai, heartless and a cold blooded killer; felt a twitch in his stomach at the sight of a crying Rin, which actually was bigger than the pain he felt in his own sensitive ears. He put a hand on the child head and said, for Jaken's utter shock.

"Don't cry, Rin-chan! Let's see what I can do!"

He checked Rin's hand. It was almost perfect… besides the fact that her hand as bleeding, due to a huge stick stabbed in the exact middle of her palm. Nothing serious if you ask… well, in a youkai's standards of wounds; so, very calmly, Sesshomaru grabbed the tip of the stick and tried to pull it out, but…

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

Obviously, that wasn't a pleasant thing for Rin.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in discomfort. She was crying so miserable, that, to the twitch in his stomach, a clutch in his heart was added.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

"Don't Cry, Rin!" Repeated the lord, feeling uneasy.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

"I said, don't cry, Rin!" He insisted.

"**CAN'T HELP IT! YOU ARE HURTING CHIBI RIN::_sob, sob_: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA!**"

How dare she?

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

How dare she say that he was hurting her! After all of his efforts to keep her safe and fine!

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

And WHY He Felt So Uncomfortable About THAT remark?

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

And WHY IN SEVEN HELLS He Was SOOO NERVOUS about HER crying!

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

The lord stared at the clueless Jaken, without knowing what to do next. He stood, and sat down again, he looked at his surroundings, as if that was going to give him the answer of what to do. He closed his eyes and tried to summon all of his knowledge about kids and wounds in order to solve the situation soon.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

Nope. Nothing came. He knew nothing about children.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

Well, Rin was his first experience in dealing with children… and for Kami's sake, her crying was getting hard on his nerves!

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

"Rin, Don't cry, please!"

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

"Obey to Lord Sesshomaru!" Grunted Jaken, holding the Staff Of Heads as if to hit her (but concerned as well). Sesshomaru knocked him off with his arm, without even looking at him.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

"Rin. Do you trust me?" He asked.

The little girl shut her mouth and looked at him straight in his golden eyes, with teary brown eyes. She nodded, sobbing in the process.

":_sob__, sob_: Hai. :_sob, sob_:"

"O.k. Don't cry then: I need to take this stick off. Do you want it to stay there forever? No? Well then, I need to take it out. Got it?" he said tenderly. "It's going to hurt, but only a little bit. Good girls don't cry. Are you a good girl, right?"

The tenderness of his speak, surprised even him. He didn't know that he could speak that way. He shuddered at the thought and focused on the bleeding hand.

"But its :_sob_: going to hurt!"

"No pain, no glory!"

":_sob, sob_: I don't want any glory::_pouts_:"

"Whatever."

Sighing, Sesshomaru grabbed the stick again and pulled it out merciless. Once in his hand, Sesshomaru held the stick high and glared at it before he threw it away. Of course, he wasn't prepared for the side effects of his actions.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

… Or the bleeding that came next. After all, Rin was human and the wound was nothing serious… for a youkai at least.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**!"

Frantically, he started to look around for something that might be able to be used as a bandage, founding nothing. But as Rin cry searched new heights, the more frantic he went… and he hated that feeling of vulnerability and ignorance. He finally found a fabric by chance, which was attached to something. Without giving it a second thought, he ripped the fabric from it's source and then he reduced it to shreds, using them to dress Rin's bleeding hand …in a very strange way, by the way. But for being his first experience attending wounds, wasn't that bad. Stopping her crying, Rin stared at the bandage in her hand. But she resumed her cries shortly after that.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA**! **RIN IS GOING TO GET AN INFECTION**!"

She stopped suddenly, and stared at her hand. Then, she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"There you go!" Said Sesshomaru (almost proud of himself), relieved because Rin had stop her cries.

":_sob, sob_: But still hurts::_sob, sob_:" She said. Without thinking (much) about it, Sesshomaru waved his own hand over Rin's, and blew some air to it. "What :_sob_: was that :_sob, sob_?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That was… an enchantment!… with that, the pain will be gone in a few minutes!"

":_curiosity_: Really, really?"

"Really, really." He answered. Suddenly, the little girl hugged his neck in delight.

"Rin-chan loves you! Thank you Very Much!"

In all of his Life, only 3 persons had dared to hug him: his mother, his father, his brother (when he was a lot younger) and now… this _human_ girl was added to that exclusive list. Hesitantly, he returned the hug and he stood up, with Rin in his arms.

"Jaken, lets going. And bring that dragon with you. We need to get to the next village to get a healer's help for Rin's hand."

"Yes, master."

Jaken sighed. He grabbed the dragon by its collar and started to follow his master. The toad stopped for a moment. He looked down at his attire, then, to his missing left sleeve, which now was bandaging Rin's right hand.

The toad sighed again: that kimono was recently new. Now he got to buy another.

Thanks to Rin.

He grunted… Marge Simpson's style.

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	4. Bedtime and Sugar High

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, only saying the typical: bad grammar, the characters here acts really OOC, but I don't care. Hope you like the fic: the idea hit hard my head and I'm a little afraid that this sucks! Review and let me know if I put too much marmalade here.

Isn't obvious? Inu-Yasha isn't mine!

**"Bedtime and Sugar High."**

He, the great lord of the western lands was stunned with the situation unfolding in front of his very eyes. But he was decided.

Earlier that day, in a meeting with a youkai lord and his mate, he heard something about 'bedtime', and when he asked what was that about (despise his pride), the lady explained to him that all pups, even humans, needed hours to sleep, eat and play for their own welfare, and those hours must've respected to all cost, mostly the bedtime.

Since Rin was with him, she did those entire things when she wished to, and he had never worried before; but if the schedules were going to help Rin's welfare, so be it. Better late than never.

The problem was… that Rin didn't care about schedules and that was giving him and to his loyal retainer a lot of troubles. For example: right now, Rin didn't wanted to go to bed, she was unusually hyperactive and…

… Currently, she was running away from the frantic Jaken and her pajamas around his still form, laughing all the time.

"Rin. Go to bed." He said quietly for the hundredth time.

Not too much convincing.

"Aww, You Brat! Came Here! You Have To Go To Sleep!"

"I'm not sleepy! I wanna keep playing!"

"You can play tomorrow, Rin." Said Sesshomaru.

"But Rin want to play now! Rin wants to keep playing!" She pouted, stopping for a moment. Jaken grabbed her arm in that moment. "Argh! Let Me Go! You're hurting me!"

"Jaken."

"Hai, my lord." Answered Jaken, letting go of Rin's arm. Sesshomaru took the pajama from him and kneeled besides Rin.

"Rin. Put your pajamas on." He said, but Rin smiled and touched him in the shoulder.

"You Search For Rin!" She said among giggles, and then she ran for cover. Sesshomaru look at her dumbfounded. A little head popped up from behind a chest. "You have to look for Rin, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You Insolent Brat! Come Here NOW and Behave Like a… master?" Jaken shut up when he saw Sesshomaru glaring at him.

"If I find you, you'll have to put your pajama on." Stated the lord, looking to where Rin was.

"Ok… but you have to give Rin time to hide. And Close your eyes! Don't peek!"

"I'll count to ten… with my eyes shut."

"Really?"

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

Rin started to giggle happily as she looked for a proper hiding place. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru rose from his spot and almost immediately, his eyes fixed on a bundle under Rin's futon. It was obvious were Rin was… and her giggling wasn't helping her.

"I found you. You are under the futon."

An explosion of laughter came from the futon as a hyperactive child burst from under it and ran to the nearest shelter she could find: behind her chest. Only her happy face was visible.

"Come here, Rin, I found you: You have to put your pajama on."

The girl ignored him, covered her mouth and her face disappeared behind the chest, but her giggling continued.

"You insolent brat! Obey Lord Sesshomaru At Once!"

"Jaken. Get Lost." Sesshomaru said bored. "Rin, don't make me go after you." More giggles. "I mean it."

More and more giggles as an answer. Sesshomaru sighed in resignation and walked to the chest. With a swift movement, he picked Rin up from her scruff and faced her.

"Now, your pajama."

"Rin is having Fun!" She said, clapping her hands together.

"Good for you. Now, your pajama."

He set Rin on the floor and he passed her the pajama. The child smiled at him cutely and then she disappeared behind a door. Moments later, she burst out from there and ran until she hugged Sesshomaru's legs. The lord stared at her without knowing what to do (aka, poker face).

"Play with me again!"

"No, it's your bedtime."

"I don't want to go to sleep." She pouted. "I'm having fun with you!"

"Don't argue with me and go to bed."

"Why?"

"You don't want to piss me off."

"Not that! Besides you'll never get piss at Rin. Why do I have to go to bed when Rin doesn't want it?"

"Because you are a pup and pups needs their sleep."

"Why?"

"For their welfare. Now, Rin, go to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"I don't care."

"Why you don't care for Rin?" Asked the girl, with watery eyes.

"…"

"Why?" She insisted, tears threatening to fall.

"I, Sesshomaru, care for Rin deeply. I don't care about if you aren't sleepy. This Sesshomaru wants you to go to bed!"

"Why do you want that?"

"Because is good for you."

"Why?"

"Because you need to sleep."

"But if I'm not sleepy, I'm going to get bored, and I'm going to want to play again and I'm going to get out of my room and…

"You'll want to play again until the sleeps finally gets you." Finished Sesshomaru. "But you are sleepy!"

"Rin is not!"

"Yes you are! Look at those eyes: they seem sleepy to me, don't you think that, Jaken?"

"Oh my! Rin's eyes are very tired, my lord; you are very right! "

"See? Even Jaken thinks the same." Sesshomaru lied. "Soon you will be yawning. That's why I wanted you to go to bed." Rin rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't notice… :_Yawn:_…"

"Come here." Sesshomaru picked Rin up and walked to her futon, which was already settled again, thanks to Jaken. The lord laid Rin there, and the child quickly got under her covers. "What a sleepy girl we have here! Ready to sleep until tomorrow."

":_Yawn:_ Rin feels sand :_Yawn_: in her eyes…"

"Must be Sandman… it's a youkai who put sand on the eyes of the pups to put them to sleep, you know."

":_Yawn:_ Really?"

"Yeah, and if the pup is still awake when he turns to check on he, he took his… he scolds him!" Added Jaken.

Sesshomaru silenced Jaken with a glare before he could finish the story. The girl didn't need to hear things that have might scare her. Rin stared at Jaken in silence, she sat up and kissed Sesshomaru in the cheek, before getting under the covers and snuggled against them.

"Oyasumi, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Oyasumi, Rin-chan. Have a nice sleep."

"Hai!"

The lord and his retainer left Rin's room after they had spend at least two hours trying to get Rin to bed. They walked through a long hall and suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped near a window. He opened the window and touched his cheek; he stared through the windows, his expression, unreadable. The lord shuddered suddenly.

"Jaken. I need to kill something." He paused for a moment. "I really need it… Jaken?"

Sesshomaru turned over his heels to face Jaken, but the toad was nowhere in sight. The lord sniffed and growled for himself.

After that, he left to the woods…

Fin 

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Sorry for the mess with the grammar!

**Oyasumi:** Good Night.


End file.
